Naruto 7 Minutes in Heaven
by Itachi108
Summary: I was bored when I did this. I'm gonna try to do most of the characters. Some are lemons and some are one-shots :)
1. Info

Naruto Shippuden 7 Minutes In Heaven

Name: Shiloh

Age: 18 (with akatsuki and sensei's) 16 (everyone else)  
Looks: Long white wavy hair (goes down to butt but keeps in high pony tail)  
blood-red eyes, C-cup chest, hour-glass figure, 5'4, scar from left shoulder to right hip (goes between chest)

personality: Kind, stubborn, caring, hyper active, bored easily.

weapons: Twin swords with dragon on blades

Wears: black short shorts with fishnets underneith, blue tank top with fishnets over it, black ninja sandals, weapon pouch on right thigh, head band around neck.

Past: Grew up in Konoha, family murdered by unknown ninja at age 13

Abilities: Has all chakra nature and can control chakra

Best Friends: Hinata, Tenten, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru

Enemies: Saukura

* * *

I was forced to Naruto's Party. He somehow managed to get all the sensei's, Akatsuki, and Sasuke's team to come. I was shocked but all I really wanted to do is leave. I would have left if Naruto didn't have Gaara hold me down with his sand. "I'm bored." I sighed. Naruto heard me since he was right next to so he stood up and shouted over the loud ass music "LETS PLAY 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" I graoned loudly. All the guys put something in a hat while the girls had to reach in and pick something out of it. "I say let's have Shiloh go since she's so thrilled to be here." Sakura said. "I agree with you. Let me go before you manage to get every guy here between your legs to your over used v-" I was cut off my Gaara's sand. Everyone was trying to hold back their laughter. And of course I had to go first.


	2. Kakashi

Kakashi

Ino walk over to me with the hat and I reached in. I felt a book. I was confused and curious so I pulled it out, it was that damned perverted book that Kakashi always reads. Wait Kakashi? Damn it. Why him? The guy I have a huge crush on. I looked up and he was walking towards me. Gaara didn't let his sand go till Kakashi grabbed my hand. "Seriously you could have let me go before he got to me." I said to Gaara as we walked passed him to the closet that Naruto was holding open with a smirk on his face. "But you would bolt out the door if Gaara did let you go." Naruto said as he shut and locked the door behind us. Kakashi let my hand go and I gave him his book. But instead of sitting down reading it somewhere he put it away and turned the light on. I was confused. "Shiloh. I know you like me." He said and brought his mask down. I couldn't help but stare he was gorgeous. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip. I wanted to tease him so I kept my mouth shut. He groaned in frustration and brought his hands, which were once on my waist, to my chest and squeezed my breasts. I gasped and he slipped his tongue inside. I let out a small moan and tangled my hands in his amazingly soft hair. His hands trailed down to my bum, squeezed it and lifted me up so I can wrap my legs around him. He grinded his hips into me. I moaned louder. He trailed kisses down my neck, searching for my soft spot. I gasped and felt him smirk against my neck. He licked, nibbled, and sucked till it left a mark that he was satisfied with. As he was about to take my shirt off there was a knock at the door saying time was up. We pulled apart and he let me down. He pulled his mask up but not right before he kissed me one last time. We exited the closet holding hands. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" Hinata pointed at my neck. I let go of Kakashi's hands and went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "KAKASHI! WHAT THE FUCK?!" My face reddened and I left the bathroom to glare at Kakshi while pointing at my neck. "Hehe" He rubbed the back of his head and gave me one of those eye smiles that he always does. He sat down in his spot which was right next to Guy. I was about to walk out the door till arms were wrapped around my waist. "Where do you think your going?" Kakashi whispered. "Home." "How about my place and continued where we left off?" My face got even redder I nodded and we left.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks and it was short. I didn't want to make a lemon right away :) so please Review and tell me how I did :)**


	3. Yamato

Yamato

When you reached in the hat, you felt something hard. "Ouch!" you yelped and yanked your hand out along with the thing stuck in your hand. You looked at it. "What the is this?!" you tried to get it out of your hand but couldn't. "Ha-ha bitch, karma!" yelled the pink slut. "Here let me help you since it's my fault, I did put it in there." Said the man of my dreams. And I literally mean it. It's strange how many times this man just POPPED in my dreams. I hissed in pain once he got it out. "Wait give it to me." I whispered to him before he threw it away. Gaara let his sand go so I can get up and then Yamato got up because he was kneeling. We walked by Sakura and I stabbed her with the wood. "Ahhhhhhhh, you ugly whore." It takes one to know one!" I yelled as I grabbed Yamato's hand and ran to the closet. Once we were in the closet he had a serious expression on his face. "What?" I asked. "What's your problem? You're always starting shit with her. Why can't you be the better person and walk away?" I looked down. He was right I always did that. I backed up into the wall behind me and slid down it, deep in thought. I didn't realize I was crying till Yamato wiped my tears away with his thumb. He lifted my head and made me look at him, I looked away. "Don't. I want you to look at me." I looked at him and he pressed his lips to mine. I was in shock, was he really kissing me? I slowly started to kiss back. I put my hands around his neck, he moved us so we were lying, with him on top of me. His hands were rubbing up and down my sides till they went up my shirt. I moaned and he stuck his tongue into my mouth. I moaned again, he took my shirt and bra off. I covered myself not because I'm shy but because of my damn scar. He took my wrists and moved them, I looked away. I felt his fingers trace my scar; I was getting ready to cry. "Don't cry. No matter what you will always be beautiful in my eyes." He whispered in my ear. My eyes were wide; I grabbed his hair and pulled him into another kiss only this one had more passion in it. I flipped us around so I was on top and slid my hands down his shirt. I took it off and traveled butterfly kisses down his neck to his chest and down his belly past his belly button to the rim of his pants. I gave him an evil smirk and rubbed my hand against the growing bulge in his pants I quickly pulled his pants off along with his boxers and threw them somewhere. I looked and his huge member and stood up and went to the door. I used a sealing jutsu on the door so no one can hear us or come in. I walked back to him and sat on his belly. He looked at me with lust filled eyes and flipped us back over so I was back on the bottom. He almost ripped my fishnets, shorts and panties off. "Anxious are we?" I teased. He chuckled and nodded then thrusted into me. I moaned loudly. "Faster…harder." I moaned. I scratched his back drawing some blood. He groaned from pain and pleasure. He was pounding into me hitting that one spot that makes me go wild. "YAMATO!" "SHILOH!" We screamed each others names as we came. We were panting hard and covered in sweat. "W...wow" I said as he pulled out of me and laid next to me. "Amaz…ing." He said and grabbed my waist and pulled me into him and kissed my forehead. I put my head on his shoulder. "I love you Shiloh." "I love you too Yamato." I kissed him one more time before we both had to get up and get dressed. I released the jutsu and we walked out. "You guys were in there for 3 hours! What were you two doing?!" Naruto yelled. "Talking." Yamato told him. He took my hand and left a very confused Naruto behind while the others looked at the closet kind of mortified. "You're mine now. You know that right?" Yamato said into my ear as walked the streets of Konoha, I only nodded and smiled.

* * *

**I hope this one was good :) Please Review and tell me your opinion I don't care if it's bad i learn from it. :)**


	4. Iruka

Iruka

I reached in the hat and I felt a thick book. "What the hell?" I asked as I pulled it out. "A book? No a kunai book." I opened it and started to read it. I don't know why but it seemed interesting to me. Then someone cleared they're throat to get my attention. I look up. "Oh, Hey Iruka. This yours?" I asked. He nodded and took my free hand, which was my left hand cause my right still had the book. Gaara released his sand from around me and Iruka led me to the closet. It was quiet for a few minutes. "So...How have you been Iruka?" I tried to start a conversion. "Good. You?" "Same." Then there was that dreadful silence. Till there was shuffling from one end of the closet to where I was which was right by the door. I felt his hot breath on my neck. I shivered. "I-I-Iruka?" I cursed my stuttering. Usually i was good at controlling my feeling for him but now its hard when he's breathing down my neck. "Yes, Shiloh?" He asked as he started to kiss my neck. I tried to speak but nothing would come out. "I know you like me, Shiloh. And I feel the same about you." I looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back. His lips were warm and soft, his warm wet tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance I slightly parted my lips and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. This kiss held so much passion and lust it made my head spin. I tangled my fingers in his soft brown hair, thank Kami that he's not wearing his headband. His hands rubbed up and down my sides as he layed us on the floor. He slipped his hands up my shirt and messages my breast through my bra. I moaned. There was something poking my inner right thigh. I pulled apart from him panting, man was a good kisser, and looked down to see a lump forming in his pants. He smiled and attacked my neck looking for my soft spot. I gasped when he kissed my right under my earlobe. He smirked and kissed, nibbled, and sucked on it leaving a mark there. He started to take my shirt off. "No. Don't. Please." I said as I grabbed his hands to stop him. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Shiloh, your beautiful you don't need to hide from me." "But I h-h-have this big ugly s-s-scar." I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Sh...No matter how many or how big your scars are, you'll always be beautiful to me." I let go of his hands and he took off my shirt. He traced the scar and kissed it. I moaned then there was a knock on the door. "Times up." Came Naruto's voice. "Damn." I whispered. Iruka only chuckled. "Come on we can finish where we left off at my house where there wont be any interruptions." He said seductively in my ear. I nodded and put my shirt back on and he fixed his hair. We left the closet and the house to his place to continue where we left off.

* * *

**Sorry it was short. Please Review though :)**


	5. Sasuke

Sasuke

I reached into the hat and felt something weird, I don't know how to explain how it felt. Once I pulled it out, I looked at it. It was the Uchiha crest on a chain. At first I thought it was Itachi till I saw Ass-gay get up. Me and never got along only because he picked on Naruto and he was so full of himself. I groaned. "Hey Pinkie you want duck-butt? I'll be more than happy to give him to you." I asked/said. She looked happy till Ino had to say that it wasn't allowed. Gaara let his sand go when Sasuke was in the closet. I refused to get up, I sat there with my arms crossed against my chest and shook my head 'no'. "Gaara can you please put her in there?" Naruto asked him and Gaara did what he asked. Before I can say anything they slammed the door in my face then locked it. "Hn." Is all I heard from him. Then I felt him breathing down my neck, which sent shivers down my spine, I just stood there with my back towards him. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me against him. "I need you." He whispered seductively in my ear, then spun my around so I was facing him. I stared at him for a while in total disbelief. "Why me?" I asked kind of nervous. His only response was to kiss me. His lips were warm and soft. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. His hands travelled up inside my shirt and inside my bra, he messaged my breasts. I felt cold air hit my chest till I looked down and realized that my shirt and bra was off. I tried to cover myself but Sasuke grabbed my wrists. "Don't you look beautiful." We laid down on the floor. His hands were tracing my scar. "What happened?" He asked. "I got into a fight with-" There was a knock on the door. "Hey times up." Came Pinkie's voice. "Let's go to your place and continue." I nodded and put my bra and shirt back on. We got out the closet and I told him that I got the scar from a sound ninja. And left the party.

MY PLACE

Once we got inside he pulled me into my room and threw me on the bed. He kissed me and started to take my clothes off till I was completely naked. He kissed down my neck to my tummy and to my area. He licked and sucked and nibbled on my clit. I grabbed his hair and moaned his name, he must have liked it cause he plunged his tongue into me. He put a finger in me and went fast then he added another. I moaned his name louder when I came on his fingers. He licked them clean, smirked, then started to remove his clothes. When he was naked he got on top of me and positioned himself at my entrance. "Are you ready? This will hurt but I promise it will get better." I nodded my head 'yes'. He kissed me then pushed into me. If he wasn't kissing me I would've screamed. He stayed still for a while so I can get use to him. "Move." I said and he did. I felt a wave of pleasure run through me. "Faster...Harder" I moaned and he did. "Sasuke." I moaned. "So...Tight...Shiloh." He moaned. He went deeper and faster and harder. He hit that spot that made me go crazy. "There...H-hit th-there again...Oh Sasuke!" I moaned. After a couple more thrusts we came. "Sasuke/Shiloh!" We moaned. We were panting and covered in sweet. "I...Love...You Shiloh." Sasuke panted, he pulled out of me and rolled over next to me and pulled me into his chest. I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat fast and hard. "I love you too." I said and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**Please Review on who you want to be next and if it should be a lemon or a one-shot :) And pleeeease tell me how I did. :)**


	6. Naruto

Naruto

I reached into the hat and felt around. I felt something soft and kind of worn out so I pulled it out. It was Naruto's empty wallet. How I know it's empty because whenever we go to the Ramen shop after training his excuse is 'I have no money' and as proof he'd pull his wallet out, open it, and have me look inside. Naruto was one of my best friends and I knew Hinata was in love with him but so was I. I saw his hand, blinked a couple times, smiled, and grabbed his hand. Gaara let his sand go so I could get up. Me and Naruto walked to the closet. Once inside Ino closed the door and locked us in. "Shiloh, I know were best friends since forever and I just wanted you to know that, I love you. You were there for me before we went to Ninja school, you looked at me as a person and not a monster, you treated me like a person not a monster, and you were the one who stuck up for me when I was getting picked on even though you were to because you were my friend. When I realized I was in love with you was when I was fighting Gaara during the Chuunin exams." He squeezed my hand afraid I might let go. He was looking down. I used my free hand and took him by the chin and made him look at me. Then I kissed him, it was a quick kiss. "I love you too, Naruto." He smiled and his eyes lit up. He kissed me and I kissed back. He slid his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance, I let him in. His tongue was exploring my mouth as I tangled my hands in his soft spiky hair and pulled him closer to me. I moaned as his hands were rubbing up and down my sides. We pulled apart for much needed air. He started to kiss my neck searching for my soft spot, I gasped as he found it, he sucked and nibbled on it till there was a big red mark that he was satisifed with. I unzipped his jacket and slid it off him and took off his shirt. He took off my fishnet, shirt, and bra. "There now were even." I giggled. I stopped and pushed him away. He looked confused till I did a sealing jutsu on the door so no on can hear us or come in. I walked back over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Now where were we?" I asked seductively. "I know." He whispered and laid me down on the floor. His hands traveled from my waist up to my belly and up to my breasts. He looked at me and traced my scar. "I should have been there for you so this wouldn't have happened." He said. "Its not your fault Naruto." I grabbed his face and kissed him. He pulled away and started to kiss down my chest, he put a nipple in his mouth. "Ahh!" I moaned loudly. He gave my other breast the same treatment. He slid his hands to my shorts and took those off along with my underwear. And he slipped a finger inside me. "Ahh!" I moaned again. He stuck another in and went at a fast pace. It wasn't long till I came on his fingers. He pulled them out of me and licked them clean. I turn a bright red. "Mmmm, you taste so sweet." He took off his pants and boxers, then positioned himself at my entrance. "I heard that it hurts the first time for the girls. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked looking straight into my eyes. I saw love and lust. I kissed him. "Yes Naruto I'm sure I want to do this with you." He kissed me hard and pushed into me. I would have screamed if Naruto wasn't kissing me. He stayedd completely still and pulled away from the kiss to wipe away the tears that were running down my face, he kissed all over my face to distract me from othe pain. After a while I felt the pain slowly being replaced by pleasure. "Move." Naruto started to go in and out slowly. I moaned and that encouraged him to move faster and harder. We were moaning. He held my hips to push deeper inside me to hit that one spot that filled me up with so much pleasure I screamed his name and came for the second night that night. My hands were scratching his back leaving long red marks, I think I might have scratched him to hard to where he bled a little bit but he didn't seem to mind because he only went harder and faster. After a couple more thrusts from him he finally came filling me up. He collapsed on top of me panting, his head was between my breasts. I put one of my hands in his hair and the other on his neck. "I...Love...You...Shiloh" He said still trying to catch his breath. "...I...Love you...Too...Naruto" We then passed out in his closet. The jutsu doesn't wear off till I release it so we have nothing to worry about if someone tried to come in on us.


	7. Shino

Shino

I reached into the hat and felt something crawling on my hand. I pulled my hand out and looked at the tiny black insect crawling on me. It was one of Shino's Chakra bugs, so I focused my chakra to my hand to see what would happen and it just sat there enjoying it. Shino walked up to me, Gaara let his sand go, I was still looking at the insect as I stood up and walked with him to the closet. I don't know who shut the door or locked but Shino turned the light on. "Your not afraid of my insects like the others?" He asked as a few more of them landed on my hand. "Hell no. I love them, they are the most fascinating things ever." I said with a chuckle. There little feet were tickling my hand. "What's your favorite?" I sat down and he sat next to me looking at me or my hand couldn't tell with those goggles on. I smiled. "It's still fireflies and butterflies I never stopped liking them. I still have that necklace you gave me when we were younger." I pulled the necklace from under my tank top. It was in a shape of a butterfly it was a light shade of blue and had black swirly designs on it. (Sorry I suck at describing things like that xD) We knew each other since we were pretty much babies, our parents knew each other and we were over at their house a lot till they were murdered. He noticed the sad expression on my face. "Are you ok?" He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I started crying. "Sh...Sh...Everything will be alright I'm right here." After awhile I pulled away and wiped my eyes. I looked at him, my eyes widened, he took off both his heavy ass coat and his goggles. I've seen him like that before, when we were 9 years old, his eyes were the same chocolate-brown but now he was built. He chuckled and my eyes snapped back to him. "Like what you see Shiloh?" I turned bright red and nodded. He stood up and offered his hands to me, I took them and he helped me to my feet. He wrapped his arms around me, we were so close our noses were touching. I felt his warm breath as he spoke. "I love you Shiloh ever since we were 7. I was just to nervous to tell you because of how strict your parents use to be and once that happened when you were 13 I knew then wasn't a good time either. I still haven't told you 'cause I thought you wouldn't return the same feelings since you were always around Kiba." I stared at him and pulled him down, my arms were around his neck, and kissed him. He held me tighter not wanting to let go but when we did I told him. "I love you too Shino." He smiled and kissed me again but with more passion. There was a knock at the door. "Times up." Came Naruto's voice. Once he put his coat and goggles back on we walked out hand in hand and walked out the house. We were walking to my house which was in the middle of the woods, I liked my privacy, once we got there he turned me towards him. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked kind of nervous. "Of course. I would love to be your girlfriend." He kissed me one more time. "Want to come in? We could watch a movie or something." I asked and he nodded, I smiled and unlocked my door.

* * *

**Please review :) Tell me if I did bad or good. Sorry if it sucked. Who should I do next? ^_^**


	8. itachi

Ino put the hat in front of me, I reached in moving my hand around. I felt, well I don't even know how to describe it. So I pulled it out. I held it in front of my face, it was a necklace with three small circles on it. I recognised it, it was the infamous Itachi Uchiha. I looked up and saw that he was standing in front of me, emotionless. 'Why me?' I thought. 'Out of everyone here, why did it have to be him?' Once we got into the closet I sat down in the back on the floor far from him, he was sitting by the door, he knows that I know the truth but I thinly he hates me for willingly coming into the Akatusuki.

We had back history back in the day, before the massacre thing, we use to be best friends and we even dated, he was always there for me, even when my parents were murdered on my 13th birthday, Itachi was older than me by four months. He was my first for everything. My first kiss, first boyfriend, first true love, and the first and last man I slept with. But when he killed his clan. He left me behind saying nothing but lies. Even if he had an emotionless mask on, I could always tell what he was feeling. Two years have past since that and I was working in the Hokage's library. I was organizing old scrolls when I saw a scroll with the Uchiha crest on it. I opened it and read what it said. I was completely shocked, I dropped the scroll. I couldn't believe it. The old bastard let this happen, the village elders shouldn't be the ones giving orders like that even if it was all Madara's fault. I ran out of there and went to the Hokage. 'Why did you let that happen?! You the fucking Hokage and you could have stopped it!' I yelled at him. That's when I noticed the old bastards were in the room. I glared at them. 'So you know about the Uchiha massacre?' A guy named Danzo asked. I knew him cause I met him a few times, I was in the ANBU. I only glared at him. 'No one was supposed to find out that information. You were a good konichi but you can always be replaced. To bad they won't have your talents.' I looked at him confused. Then he ordered ANBU to eliminate me. I killed them off and fled the village. A year later I guess Pain, leader-sama found out what I could do and came after me in person. I went willingly though. I was part of the Akatsuki for a little over two years now.

I sighed. "How long have we been in here?" I asked. It was silent for a moment. "18 minutes." I sighed again. "Why?" He asked. "Why what?" I heard some shuffling noises. "Why did you come willingly? Why didn't you fight? Your stronger than hi-" I cut him off by holding my hand up. He was now sitting in front of me. "Don't itachi, just don't. I have my reason like you do." He stared at me, probably waiting for me to tell him my reasons. I gave a long sigh and shifted so I was now turned towards him and I was cross-legged. "Why are you asking if you already know the answer?" He just stared at me. A few more minutes passed. Then all of a sudden I felt his warm soft lips on mine. His kiss held so much Passion in it, it was nothing like the way he use to kiss me. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his left hand on my waist and his right in my hair. He laid us down with me beneath him, I moaned as his thumb from his left hand-made circular motions on my hip. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip, I parted my lips and he pushed his tongue in my mouth reclaiming what once was his, he was re-exploring it. I moaned again. We pulled apart from the breath-taking kiss for much-needed air.

KNOCK  
KNOCK

"Times up!" Came Naruto's voice. I groaned in annoyance and rolled my eyes. "Come on let's get back to base and finish." Itachi said in a seductive husky like voice that turned me on more than I already was. I only nodded my head as he helped me up. We walked out of the closet like nothing had happened. Deidara had a smirk on his face and started to snicker. We (Me and Itachi) glared at him, his smirk fell and he paled. We walked out the door and went to base to continue.


	9. Kiba

Kiba

Ino put the hat in front of me. I reached in and felt around, I pulled out a doggy key chain. I seen this before, it was Kiba's, whenever we were done training we'd go to his house and watch movies or play with the puppies. I just recently realized my feelings for him when Hinata came up to me and asked if I liked him. He's a sweet, strong, playful, and most of all lovable guy, but he has his heart set on Hinata. How I know, well he told me. Sure I was kind of heart broken but I'd rather have my friends happy then me, their happiness is my happiness, I guess. Gaara released his sand and I got up. I met Kiba by the closet door, once we were in Naruto shut and locked the door. I searched for the light switch, I found it and turned it on but I saw Kiba at the end of the closer with his head down. "I'm sorry Kiba." I said as I slid down the wall near the door. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and place my chin on top of my knees. I stared at the wall in front of me, trying to hold back tears. "I know that you wanted Hinata. So I'm sorry that you stuck with me." I told him. "It's alright Shiloh. I already know that even if Hinata did pick me, we wouldn't do anything because of Naruto. And the fact that I like you too." I looked over at him with wide eyes. "Hinata told me you liked me. She told me after I told you I liked her." I looked at him confused. He got up, walked over to me and sat down next to me. "You see when you asked who I liked I kinda freaked and accidentally said Hinata cause I was afraid that you wouldn't share the same feelings." I shook my head, looked down, and mumbled. "Baka." I looked back up at him and smiled, I felt tears run down my face. "Please Shiloh don't cr-" I interrupted him by kissing him, he immediately kissed me back. I pushed him on the floor and straddled him. My hands undid his jacket and took his shirt off. I pulled away and stared at his built torso. "Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk. I smirked back and nodded. I lightly touched him with my finger tips leaving goosebumps in its path. He grabbed my waist and sat up. He took off my shirt and my bra. "Enjoying the view?" I smirked and cocked an eye brow. "Mhm." He said and pulled me closer to him. He took my left nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirled around it and his teeth grazed it. I moaned loudly. His right hand was massaging my right breast. I ground my hips into his. I felt his erection. He pulled away and traced my scar and kissed it. "I need you." He said in a husky voice. "Then take me." But before he could do anything I got off of him and sealed the door. I went back to him and straddled him again. He took off the rest of my clothing and I took off his. He rolled us over so he was on top. He looked at me in the eyes silently asking for permission. I nodded. I felt him slowly enter me. I gripped his shoulders. "I'm sorry." He moaned into my neck. Then thrusted all the way in. I bit my lip and dug my nails into his shoulders. He hissed in pain and pleasure but he stayed still waiting for me to adjust to him. "Move." He started to go in and out slowly. I moaned softly. Then he started to go faster and harder. We both were moaning and saying each others names. "K-K-Kiba I'm...I'm...KIBA" "SHILOH" We came at the same time. He pulled out of me and laid next to me, both of us breathing hard. "I love you." "I love you too Kiba." We stayed on the floor for a few more minutes. "We should get up and get dressed." He said. I groaned. We got up, got dressed and I went to the door to unseal it. "You know we've been in here for hours." He said as he hugged me from behind. "Yup. But I know another why out of here." I told him while turning around and Poofed us into my house. "Your mine now." I smiled brightly. "Wouldn't want it any other way."


	10. Neji

**Neji**

Ino put the hat in front of me, I stubbornly put my hand inside and moved it around. I finally pulled something out. It was round, white, and black. I looked at it closely and realized it was a yin-yang pendant. My mind went to Neji. I bought this for him on his 10th birthday. We used to be friends but that stopped. He just one day stopped talking to me, ignored me, and avoided me when possible. It was really difficult doing missions with him and his team. I glared at it and threw it at him. I crossed my arms and glared at him. I smirked a little when I saw that it hit him upside the head.

He glared and growled at me. Naruto nervously laughed and pushed Neji into the closet while Gaara used his sand to put me in the closet. Naruto the closed and locked the door once we were inside.

"Why?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence. He, of course, ignored me. I growled and my eyes glowed red. I stomped over to him. He was standing on the end of the closet. "Look. I have no idea what the fuck your problem with me but you really need to get over yourself." I growled. He looked at me with shocked eyes because no one saw but Naruto my true power. "Whatever I did to make you hate me I'm sorry. Alright." I growled again. My eyes stopped glowing when I got to the door. I made a fist and pounded on the door. "Naruto! You can either let me out now or ill break down this door! And you know I will!" I yelled. I heard shuffling on the other side of the door and heard the door unlock and saw it open. For a moment Naruto saw my eyes glow and went back to normal. He understood. I stormed out of the house and ran to my home.

~Naruto pov.~

I stood there staring at Neji. "What happened to Shiloh?" I asked him. I saw the shocked look on his face. "You saw it, didn't you?" He nodded. I sighed. "You really upset her. You need to go tell her the truth before something bad happens." I said seriously.

~Shiloh pov.~

I was standing in front of my mirror, in a pair of baby blue jama shorts and shirtless, tracing my scar. I sighed at my stupidity. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone after them sound ninjas on my own." I said to myself. "No you shouldn't have." I jumped and covered myself. My eyes went wide when I saw Neji sitting on my bed holding the necklace. "I'm sorry. When I stopped talking to you...I was scared of what I was starting to feel for you. I didn't want...to get you hurt. Me and Hinata can't choose who to marry even if we're in love with someone else...I was in love with you and I still am. I watched you from afar. And when _that_ night happened I wanted to hold you in my arms." He continue to look at the pendant. I stood there frozen at what he was telling me. He shared the same feelings for me. I looked down at the floor. "I never once took this off till tonight." I didn't realize that he was standing in front of me. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his faint lavender eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. His lips were soft, I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck not caring that I was shirtless.

His right hand went to my waist and pulled me closer to him while his left went to my right boob. He was massaging and pinching the nipple. I moaned into the kiss. I pulled away and started to undo his shirt and pants. He slid down my shorts. He pulled me back into the kiss. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, I teased him by keeping my mouth shut. He grunted and then I felt myself be thrown onto my bed. He crawled on top of me with love and lust filled eyes. He kissed me again but rougher this time. He licked my bottom lip and again I denied him. He slid his hand down my black laced panties and stuck two fingers in. I gasped at the sudden intrusion and he stuck his tongue inside my mouth. We were having a tongue war which he won by cheating cause his pace went faster when I tried to put up a fight. I was panting, my body red and sweaty.

Then I gave a loud moan and came on his fingers. He pulled them out and licked them clean. He removed his gray silk boxers. Before he could position himself at my entrance I flipped us over so he was on his back and I was on top. I leaned down kissed his lips, down his jaw and neck, down his chest to his muscular stomach, leaving little red marks. Once I got to his member I took it into my hand and ever so slowly moved it up and down. I heard his breath hitch and saw his eyes roll to the back of his head. I giggled and licked the tip and the sides. "Don't...ugh tease me...Shiloh." He panted. I giggled again and took what I could in my mouth and the rest in my hand. I bobbed my head and hand up and down. "Faster." He moaned. I went faster. "I-I'm...CUMMING!" He released into my mouth. I swallowed it all. He grabbed my by my arms and turned us over. He positioned himself at my entrance and thrusted in. I bit my bottom lip and scratched his back. He kissed away my tears and moved slowly. Once the pain was replaced with pleasure I had him go faster and harder. He went deeper. "Naaa!" I moaned when he hit that spot. "A-a-again." I moaned even loud when he did. "I'm...so close." I moaned. "Together." He grunted. He was pounding into me. After a couple more thrusted we came. "Neji!" "Shiloh!" He pulled out of my and rested his head on my chest. "I love you and I always will." I smiled and played with his hair. "I love you too, Neji." And with that we fell asleep.

~extended ending~

3 years later

Neji managed to convince the Hyugas to let him and Hinata marry who they want, so now me and Neji are married with a beautiful 3-year-old boy named Kenta. He has my hair color and his fathers eyes.

* * *

**Sorry if Neji was OOC. I hope you like it though. **


End file.
